ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Super Saiyan Goatee
Okay, I've archived your talk page. If you need it done again just ask. August 21 Chat Moderators from earlier Have you removed the 'fake' chat moderators that you did earlier? ~ IceMoonCloud 04:54, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Then why is mine still say that? It says that in the 'list users' too. ~ IceMoonCloud 08:26, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Good. So what's up? I realized I haven't spoken to you in a while. Are you still updating your fanfictions? ~ IceMoonCloud 08:29, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey no I`m not mad at all, in fact I couldn`t be happier for you NG :D! Congratulations on the rights, and yes I`d love to keep talking/being friends with you!!! :D :D :D Congratulations NG! 09:42, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay and yes I like your new sig. ~ IceMoonCloud 09:46, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry chats been acting funny for me today, this keeps happening, but I`ll get it fixed soon (I hope). My jobs were Attack of the week, and user of the month! 09:54, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok no problem! :D 09:58, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but I don`t know how to create the colored pages or sections, Gotek had done all that for me. 10:34, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I like your talk page archive picture! :D Your avatar is really cool too, monster carrot is awesome :P!!! 10:37, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah I can definitely see Eechiros style of drawing in there!! Haha thats really awesome!! 10:41, August 22, 2011 (UTC) OH AWESOME! You gotta tell me about that book later! Sorry I gtg see ya around congrast again NG! 10:44, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for fixing up my sig! 13:25, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I use the page sig1 because I put page on Lion King Wiki so that i can use the same sig on Lion King wiki. 17:11, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Nice!!! Ther's something.....Jimmy-ish about it XD 20:03, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I commented. 20:07, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Really? It's blue for me. :P 20:16, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Odd. 20:21, August 22, 2011 (UTC) thanks for fixign it can you fix it on the Dragon Ball Wiki to? Supremegogeta 21:31, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes i almost forgot thanks for reminding me! Supremegogeta 22:25, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good dude! Do you like the new profile feature that wikia put? I don't, its making my computer act all laggy. Congrats on becoming an admin! Your gonna do a good job! :D I just don't want to give off too much information. You never know what can happen... Anyway I hope you stay an admin for a long time, some people just, earn them, and lose 'em! I have a new favorite song, its a rap one so you probably won't be interested. Am I a chatterbox or what? :D You're welcome. ~ IceMoonCloud 14:05, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks man i really like Murasaki and white i cant wait to here there stories your awesome to. Soilder5679 17:55, August 23, 2011 (UTC) like wise! :) 35px25px[[User:Nimbus.69|'Nimbus.69 is my name. GOT IT MEMORIZED???']]25px35px 19:00, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok I get that. Thats very sweet! Then I hope you continue cause I'll be one of your readers. You dont have to worry about that. ANd... OMG you choose user of the month??? *drool 21:00, August 23, 2011 (UTC) LoL I would hat that. Well, I wont get in the way with that then! Make it easier for you! Also, you know that box thing with our names on top and everything? How do you make an AKA? 21:04, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ''' '''Ok, you want to know something funny? I was editing Bulma's dad's page and I uploaded a pic, and then when I clicked it to enlargen, it MOVES. I got so scared. BUT ITS FUNNY! TROLOLOOL 21:13, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Ya, LOL. Well Im going out soon to Qdoba. And... the box thing doesnt work. It keeps telling me: USE SIMPLE TEXT! What lame s**t. >.> 21:19, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, IK. It just wont let me. Ah well. I have a horrible stomach ache right now and Im not doing so hot. :/ 21:23, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I hope so. What about you? Are you feeling better? Heres a pic incase youre not! 21:27, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Glad you liked it. xD Trololol indeed. Well, I will tell you something. My picture of Nira has been done for a while, so I WILL make a page just for her. ;D I'll tell you when its done. 21:35, August 23, 2011 (UTC) You mean you added it to the end of the story? Sure, I will. 21:42, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Congrats!!! Congratulations for getting The admin rights here. SSJ3 Epicness 22:47, August 23, 2011 (UTC) No problem if its okay midn editing were i say the f word into @@@@? this kid mental trunks/mental wiltcool has been insulting others a ton and has posted pictures of goten and turnks having sex and a ton of nasty retarded and other stuff i find myself getting infurating. Thanks though. Tienshinhan06/Soilder5679 17:58, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for listining Mental trunks starts alot of stuff and im glad youve taken this and decided to warn him and listend to me your a great admin and are awesome keep it up. Tienshinhan06/Soilder5679 18:46, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for helping me out and being honest your a great admin. Tienshinhan06/Soilder5679 19:16, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah thanks for adressing this problem ill try to ignore him i just want to have fun on the wiki so anyways whats up? im about to check your android 8 back story and add part 2 to rise of the monster im editing and tweeking it a bit. Tienshinhan06/Soilder5679 19:22, August 24, 2011 (UTC) He just started insulting me for no reason. He better stop because what i said or will say will not be nice. Tienshinhan06/Soilder5679 19:39, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Thank you lol he didint even read what i said which was other super humans and other powerfull warriors in dragon ball are far stronger then mr satana nd videl which is a fact he just started blindley insulting me for no reason so i defended myself i just want to have a good time here but certain peps a few 1-2 keep starting jivie. Tienshinhan06/Soilder5679 19:42, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Thank you lol he called Man-Wolf a human in his wolf form lmao. Tienshinhan06/Soilder5679 19:46, August 24, 2011 (UTC) can u talk to him 4 cursing The thing is he didint read what i said i stated "Videls weaker then super humans and Others such as King Piccolo" he needs to read what others say and stop acting like a fking little retard. Tienshinhan06/Soilder5679 19:45, August 24, 2011 (UTC) You can help with Nappa77's job i can get Toms. When will you update MT? Supremegogeta 22:09, August 25, 2011 (UTC) He already did his job but if he doesn't one week then you can do it, it is page of the week. And can you update MT now or do you have to go? Supremegogeta 22:13, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Thats very awesome that youre enjoying what youre writing. I think thats what is most important in a story. From what Ive learned, if the writer doesnt love his stories, how should anyone else? Yeah, I can help you with a name if youd like. From the only thing that I can think of, you should pick a female biblical name if youd like. Theres alot too. So have fun! But try not to be offensive too. Like dont do 'Mary' because.... shes the Mother of God. K? :D 22:46, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, thats good. Sometimes I can get really offended with some of my friends. >.> They dont have respect for things I consider holy. But.. I have alot of good Christian buds too so.... Its half n half. You never offend me tho, Nappa! Well, Im glad the woman will be nice... but as I understood, Videl's parents are divorced, right? 22:55, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ''' Okay. August 26 Oh, cool! Thanks!!! :D 20:58, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Soory, can't. My dad's using the PS3 right now :P 21:04, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok no problem. =] I am ding well watching team Four Stars newest episode. Supremegogeta 15:34, August 27, 2011 (UTC) It's "Bojack Gang's Victory". It's a special, and not only did the characters not look right, it was horribly told. 22:30, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Welcome. Some of these real Dragon Ball pages need a MAJOR overhaul, so I'm gonna be working on that today. 13:55, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Yup. Sorry for not responding quicker, I was creating Korin Tower. 14:08, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Haha, old guys do rule! What about Kami? 14:12, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I see. Hey, I'm finally on the Leaderboard for achievement points!! :D 14:24, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for commenting on BoB. I plan for it to not be too long, maybe 3 more updates till the end. I'm thinking of having it end with the death of Bibidi, maybe have an Epilouge where Babidi comes to Earh and starts the Buu Saga. 14:29, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Whats up I didnt know you were a adim on here -- ponds11 15:18, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I knew about this wiki when it was first made but i dont like join that many wikis. -- ponds11 15:21, August 28, 2011 (UTC) This one is a lot more social. -- ponds11 15:32, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Thats another reason i came is that some of my friends are on here. -- ponds11 15:35, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I will. -- ponds11 15:40, August 28, 2011 (UTC) how do you become an admin? Charmander'sKamehameha 17:01, August 29, 2011 (UTC)Charmander'sKamehamehaCharmander'sKamehameha 17:01, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. August 29 Haha, great! I'm thinking of making one with Guru saying, "I SAW A BIRD.......KICK IT'S ASS" 20:31, August 29, 2011 (UTC) i didn't submit mine, I just made them and saved them. 20:34, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I don't think you're in trouble XD. I right clicked, and pressed "Save picture as". 20:40, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Thanks for the pics I'll see if i can make them work btw how did you get the images? The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 15:02, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I have a pc so i don't know if them controls would work. i added some of the photos onto Future Trunks Majin Buu Arc (SSJ4 Vegito's Version) The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 15:09, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Wow, those are really good! I'm about to upload a lot of the photos I've taken onto pages. August 30 Pics Thanks nappa, i really appreciate it '''Ha! Thank you for the honor Nappa! You have no idea how happy that makes meh :) I like helping out here and hangin with friends! Youre awesome xD Also guess, what? I wrote down a line plot for my whole story! This is good, because then I wont be in writer's block for most of the novel. Im actually really excited about it. I came up with a perfect way to show Nira's personality and kindness, also through to the climax! I.E how she gets banished, and whatnot. I made a starters page for her, but the drawing I uploaded was not able to be viewed. >.> So now I have to scan/ upload some other way. This is how it looks so far: 'http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Nira :D Put an opinion on der! 17:15, September 1, 2011 (UTC)' Oh just another thing: text templates er... boxes, theyre made like the same on DB wiki, right? So yeah, I was just wondering :P 17:31, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I do! :D Well, I was adding templates to my profile, but more than half didnt work. Only 4 worked, so I kept them >.> Also, how do you make a user of the month template? 18:23, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks bro xD You saw my complaint! HA! Ok, so how do I make the other boxes work if they didnt show up the first time? Do I just re type them all? Also, am I user of August or September? Today is the 1st. xD 18:42, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Also, what do I type to get in the user of the month? It says it does not exist! 18:45, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I always do. And it didnt work. -_-' I dont think the wiki likes me because I already tried fixing it 4 times. And what do I type for the user of the month? That doesnt 'exist' either~ 18:49, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah! :P Can you just add the month user box? I cant find it. ^^; Also do you like this song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VwA3DWdUfNk Im in love with it, but it reminds me of someone special to me. 18:55, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I guy Im in love with. ^^; But, thinking about that makes me sad. Its very troublesome. 19:02, September 1, 2011 (UTC) No, its not that cool. Im friends with him, but he hasnt asked me out yet. And Im the type of girl that DOESNT ask guys out, because Im old-school. And he hasnt... IDK. He's everything Im looking for in a guy, and thats what counts. But I have no idea if he likes me. If he does, hes too shy about it. And this kind of stuff has happened to me before. Agh. 19:26, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I proposed to MsChiChi on chat. (MsBulma wanted me to do so) and she said Yes. But before I proposed Willtocool asked the same question. Of Course she said "No". Its more of a joke really ;-D Nappa77 16:33, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Hai der! I updated DBFH yesterday, wondered if you had seen it yet. 14:51, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Herro! When you make attack of the week, can you use the second picture? Thanks! 18:46, September 3, 2011 (UTC) PS (heehee it's actually Post Signature) I censored it out, so people can't see it! Very good, I've been working on my User page latley. Its not quite finished yet. So how are you doing? Nappa77 22:03, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Have you seen my newest blog Nappa77 22:09, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Replyy Thanks and yea i will use the quote it's awesome! Supremegogeta 17:38, September 4, 2011 (UTC) no real reason i just wanted some good pics on here and i wanted them for my gallyer on the other Wiki. Supremegogeta 17:42, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Monday or later today. Supremegogeta 17:44, September 4, 2011 (UTC) It describes VEGETA perfectly!!!!! 20:05, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I added my second guess. 20:07, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Kay. I wonder if anyone else will get it? 20:11, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I've always like yours. 20:12, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Cool. I just made Dumpkin. 20:21, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Ha! I love ur avatar! Dabura for ever ;P Anyways, could you upload pictures of episode 223 with the Z fighter supporters? Like Bulma, ChiChi, Roshi and peeps? (Right after Vegeta dies) 00:38, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I guess so. The site that I used to watch the episodes on is missing 14 or so, so the numbering of the eps. is really off. But I guess that's the one. :P 16:47, September 5, 2011 (UTC) K then. What's up? Im startin schoolz tommorrow >.> Ah well, I typed up Ch.1 last night too! 17:03, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Cool! I commented on Hercule's Life story. I liked the way it was written! Angel and Hercule are gonna be so cute!!! 17:26, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Lol!! You have the funniest avatar that I cannot take yoy seriously... :) JK:) Thanks. Thanks very much! U r awesome ng! Template Can you delete the template i just made I didn't know there was one already. The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 18:51, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks. I fixed to link to go to the correct Template. The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 18:54, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much for the nice message!! My first day of school was okay; mostly introdutory stuff. You're awesome too and it's sweet to know that you wanted to know how it was. :) My classes will still be a challenge... but maybe I can pull through. Thanks again, and I too wish you good luck with colleg!! :) Nappa, thank you so much! I wish the best for you too! Maybe one day we'll get to talk again! 00:25, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Pic You know that pic you uploaded, is there anyway you can resize it to make it square? The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 20:37, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks it's close enough for an avatar. The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 20:55, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Haha, a rollback isn't any diffrent then a regualr user all a rollback can do is rollback an adit witch a regular user can do by undoing it. Supremegogeta 22:10, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Thank you again. The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 12:52, September 8, 2011 (UTC) It actually was an Alegebra quiz, our test is Tue. But it was so so. I spent a while on it because I got real confused on one of the questions, and I figured out my mistake after 10 min. -_- I hope I did awesome otherwise! Thanks for asking! 21:41, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Awesome then! :D 21:43, September 9, 2011 (UTC) O.M.G. *faints I was so gonna do an OC Contest blog! And you read my mind! HEHE 21:56, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I cant find it at all. Can you lemme get a link perhaps? 22:00, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Commented. >:D So only 20 contestants then?? Hmmm. Will you get to vote too? I think you should! 22:09, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Wait, so there are only 20 entered characters, or 20 votes?? 22:12, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh cool! How awesome! :) So whats up? 22:15, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Cool. I, aint doing much. Besides school, I just sat and edited. WHILE DOWNLAODING MUSIC TOO. 22:20, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Or color (colour) right? 23:38, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Stop Stop making people chat mods. Supremegogeta 21:24, September 10, 2011 (UTC) 'Thanks! :D ' Thanks alot Nappa!!! I really think your avatar is amazingly hillarious! (hope thats not weird xD) I think your talk page picture is the coolest thing EVER!!!! Right now Retzu is a wuss in my story, but he'll get cooler! Also I remember you saying you wanted to become a manga artist, and like drawing. Do you have any pics here I'd LOVE TO SEE THEM :D!!!! Also I look forward to your tournament. Thanks again! :D 19:25, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Lol Retzu's my only character, so I cant help there, but lots of people seem intersted so I know you'll make it! :D 19:29, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, hey everyones in chatango wanna come?! Pleeeeeease! :D 19:33, September 11, 2011 (UTC) You dont need one! :D 19:49, September 11, 2011 (UTC) If you want to delete it i guess you can but i don't think you should, i like the stories. Supremegogeta 21:39, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Yup, I voted. 22:29, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Hello plz join my wikihttp://dragonballquotes.wikia.com/wiki/Dragonballquotes_Wiki# i no ur busy u dont have to acceptDbzfan888 22:50, September 12, 2011 (UTC)dbzfan888 I realized that was strange when I answered his message today. ;( And I became good friends with him too, what a dissapointment. -_-' Eh. Whats up Nappa? 22:58, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nappa this is the profile pic I want for Retzu in the tournament! :P 23:22, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Wow, it didn't take you long at all to notice them. Thanks! September 15 Page Deletion I think you should delete Falmy kamahamahamaha, It's on a page layout the doesn't work properly and is wasting a page on the wiki. The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 17:21, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Same request for Supreme fusion, as it uses the same, unworking page layout. Thank You, I'll notify you if i find anymore pages like this. The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 20:27, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey could you take my job as co weekly editor? Supremegogeta 15:48, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes that's it. Supremegogeta 15:51, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I would like it if you did. Supremegogeta 15:55, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes you guys take turns. Supremegogeta 16:15, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok I will get right on that. And when do you think you can uopdate MT? Supremegogeta 16:26, September 17, 2011 (UTC) No I just feel like we have been doing all this hard work for nothing bease nobody ever reads it or comments on it or talks about it. Supremegogeta 16:29, September 17, 2011 (UTC) So do you think we should just stop writing it? Supremegogeta 16:36, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok sounds good, I will write where they unleash there boss later when I type my part I will read your part right away. =] Supremegogeta 16:47, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Tournament 2 Thank you for informing me. I have voted already. The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 16:54, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey NG! Your profile was really awesome, why is it plain now?! I hope your still going to be active and everything?? 20:58, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm really sorry your annnoyed, and I hope that things get much better for you and if you wanna talk about it I'm here, but you need to listen up Mr.!! YOUR FAN FICTIONS ARE AMAZING, LOTS OF THEM ARE ON THE MAIN PAGE!!! Also, I'd like to say you should either just limit yourself or take a break from the wiki, because we all love you, and your really awesome!!! :D I know what you mean though, I'm on here for too long a lot of times too. Please don't leave us though, because you're like the coolest wiki user ever! Also I really hope whatever is annoying just goes away, and you become super happy! 21:08, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey NG i found another page that has the layout that doesn't work Ultimate spirit sword. The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 21:10, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Found yet another one with the bad layout, Mega Gogeta. The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 23:06, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey NG, 2 questions! 1.) Are you feeling better today?! :D 2.) How do I change background colors on my userpage? 20:16, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok well screw the colors, I'm just glad your feeling better!!! :D 20:20, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry about it, so have you decided how often you want to have a fight in your tournament? 20:30, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh well that sounds good! :D 20:38, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Fan Fiction Tournament The link on the front page for Fanon Character Tournament, Number 2 goes to the wrong page. Just thought i would let you know. The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 21:32, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Well its a template thats named Nappa'sgoatee so type 16:30, September 19, 2011 (UTC) you wanna join http://thedragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Vekau X10 Kaio KenLogan 19:38, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Great idea Great idea inform the other Admins about this. =] Supremegogeta 22:12, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello Nappa'sgoatee!! I found a website to make the meme things, http://diylol.com/ I hope you go there, because out of all the ones Ive seen your Vegeta ones my favorite! xD 16:22, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Cool I never knew you like Colonel Silver. -- ponds11 21:41, September 21, 2011 (UTC) LOL i thought I was already part of that. :P 21:42, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Yay! :D 21:44, September 21, 2011 (UTC)